Waking Up
by ChiaroscuroEffect
Summary: Spain gets a phone call. Too early in the morning for Romano's liking.


**Waking Up**

ChiaroscuroEffect

Summary: Spain gets a phone call. Too early in the morning for Romano's liking.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

><p>The weird buzzing under his pillow woke Spain up. Confused and still sleepy, he found the source.<p>

When he found the phone, he remembered. He'd brought it to bed to show Romano the cute pictures he'd taken of some baby turtles on the beach when he'd gone with France and Prussia yesterday. He must have shoved it under the pillow by accident when he'd gone to sleep.

The phone was still buzzing.

Oh yeah, someone was probably calling!

Trying to be quiet, he answered. "Digame?"

"Spain, I lost my sunglasses. Are they in your car?"

"What?" He sat up a little, rubbing his eyes.

"My sunglasses!" France sounded distraught, and before Spain could get in another word, the man had launched into an explanation about England, a fancy little store on the Champs-Elysees, and grand theft auto. Spain didn't bother really listening, especially when he could feel Romano shifting beside him.

Sure enough, a moment later an annoyed expression and a tousled head of dark auburn hair came into view. Spain smiled and mouthed 'Good morning' at his lover.

'Who's on the phone?' Romano mouthed back, scowling.

"Spain, are you listening?"

"Yeah, France," he responded automatically.

"Well good. Now, as I was saying…" The monologue resumed. He glanced back at Romano to find the scowl gone, replaced with an evil little smirk.

The Italian brought one slim finger to his lips, smirk still in place, and Spain tilted his head in mild confusion. Be quiet?

He thought he heard France say his name again, but it was a false alarm. He was about to sigh and try to get out of the phone call when he felt the sheet slide down to bunch at his thighs and Romano's hot, wet mouth encircle the crown of his cock.

Dumbstruck, he watched as his lover pulled the sheet down further, France still nattering away in his ear. Romano made himself a place between Spain's spread legs, one hand resting on his hip, the other at the base of his hardening arousal. He made eye contact with the still-shocked nation, and gave a long, leisurely lick from right above Spain's balls all the way up to the tip, then breathed warmly over the whole thing in a way that he knew drove his partner mad.

Spain tried to control his breathing. He should have put his boxers on last night, he thought dimly as Romano's talented tongue had him fully hard, not even taking him into his mouth deeper than the head, and even that momentarily. Then Romano licked his lips, and slid them over his crown until half his cock was encased in slippery warmth, the other hand jerking him off a little in time with his lover's other attentions.

And France was still talking, like nothing was going on! Maybe he was too absorbed in his story. Spain clung to that hope as Romano broke him down further and further with every little movement.

"And then the police chased us to the top of the Eiffel Tower, although it was a bit chilly and windy-" Spain wasn't listening. Spain was in his own pleasantly fuzzy world, his cock sliding in and out of Romano's mouth, Romano taking it deeper and deeper and swallowing around it. Spain wanted to moan and pant and encourage him, but he didn't want France to catch on either, he'd never hear the end of it, so he bit the side of his hand. The pain only made it worse, especially when Romano made eye contact with him, eyes dark and warm and mischievous.

He left deep and red teeth marks when he came, watching Romano lap up what he didn't swallow, then slide back up beside him, stealing the sheet to drape around his body, preparing to catch some more sleep.

"And so those are important sunglasses, my friend."

"What?" Spain had almost forgotten the phone. "Oh, yeah, I'll check later and call, Roma's up now 'kay bye." He hung up before France could say anything, and tossed the phone on the bedside table.

He rolled over and pinned Romano, kissing him thoroughly. "Mmm, Roma…felt like being bad today…?"

"Not like you were listening anyway, bastard," Romano arched into him, already panting.

"Were you just going to ignore this?" He rocked his hips forward so that the arousal he could feel through the sheet rubbed against his thigh. "Mmm, Roma…"

"Fuck...maybe...you were on the phone, and jerking myself off would've been worse than giving you a blowjob." Spain paused to consider this thought for a moment, and had to agree.

"Is it so bad that I want to be the one who makes you come? I'd ride you if I could get it up again so fast." He murmured, making puppy dog eyes at Romano. He moved his hips again, and Romano gasped, throwing his head back. Spain leaned down to kiss him again, encouraging the other man to move against him, his cock getting needed friction. "Mmm, Roma…you look so sexy like that…" Auburn hair spread over the pillow, tousled, eyes closed as his hips moved smoothly against Spain, a light flush on his cheeks, lips pink…his hands lying on either side of the pillow, uselessly. "So very sexy…" He let himself lean down and suck bruises on Romano's shoulder and neck, and felt Romano do the same to him when he let his skin get in reach.

"Ahh…fuck, it's good…" He pulled the sheet away so Romano could have skin to skin contact. "Ohh…play with my curl, Spain, I'm close…"

He obeyed, tangling it around his fingers, tugging lightly, watching Romano's face as he did.

"Spain…fuck, yes, Spain, I'm…oh, yes…" He pinched it at the base, let it run through his callused fingertips slowly. Romano let out a soft cry and came.

Spain leaned back shakily. Warm cum decorated his thigh and a little on his lower stomach, white against his tanned skin.

"Fuck..." Romano said weakly after a moment. "You weren't supposed to get me back for that."

"Trust me," the Spaniard murmured into his ear. "I will always, always get you back."

"Did France want anything important?"

"Something about sunglasses?"

"Good." Romano pulled him back down. "They got to have you yesterday, but today it's my turn."

Spain could deal with that.

Spain could definitely deal with that.

* * *

><p>AN: Still working on Better Late part 3. I keep writing myself into corners. New rule: I am not allowed to post chaptered fics until I know where I am going with them.

In other news, smut: easier than chapters. Blargh.


End file.
